


Esclavage et maltraitance

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Weirdmageddon, Amnesia, Angst, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Older Dipper Pines, Poor Dipper, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Skull Fucking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après avoir détruit la Terre, Bill et ses acolytes sont allés voyager à travers l'univers. Mais Bill a emporté avec lui un souvenir précieux...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esclavage et maltraitance

Cela faisait désormais de nombreuses années qu'ils avaient détruit la Terre. Bill et ses Henchmaniacs parcouraient désormais l'univers en décimant les galaxies les unes après les autres, tels des trous noirs que rien n'arrête. Au début, ils étaient d'impitoyables gloutons qui finissaient chaque planète en à peine quelques heures: à présent, cela pouvait durer des semaines, et l'agonie de chaque monde pouvait prendre des lustres quand Bill ralentissait le temps – vu qu'il avait anéanti le Time Baby, plus personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher.  
Son apparence avait aussi évolué. Avec le temps, il avait réalisé que posséder une forme physique avait ses avantages, dont la forme de triangle en briques jaunes qu'il affectionnait tant ne pouvait profiter – par exemple, il ne pouvait pas avoir mal. Il adoptait désormais un corps humanoïde, masculin par préférence personnelle, et doté d'une peau anormalement dorée qui allait en s'atténuant pour virer au noir profond sur chacun de ses membres. Y compris son pénis, qu'il aimait garder bien au chaud dans la bouche de Dipper Pines, assis sur son trône à siroter un martini en regardant ses compagnons s'amuser à son éternelle fiesta.  
Son petit esclave personnel l'avait suivi à travers l'espace. Il le gardait précieusement, comme un trophée lui rappelant sa victoire – il avait également Ford, qu'il avait changé en statue d'or, et qui ornait sa cheminée, et il l'astiquait de temps en temps, juste pour le plaisir de l'imaginer crier à l'intérieur de lui-même.  
Mais concernant Dipper, c'était différent. Il l'avait façonné selon ses désirs ; lui qui était si occupé à détruire, il avait néanmoins réussi à créer quelque chose à partir de presque rien. D'enfant rebelle, Dipper était devenu un adulte docile, un jouet que Bill se plaisait à utiliser comme il en avait envie. Cela lui avait pris plusieurs effacements de mémoire avant de pouvoir faire en sorte que le garçon se soumette à son autorité. Ça n'avait pas été facile de lui faire oublier sa famille et surtout sa sœur. Pourtant, Bill y était parvenu. Il ne restait que lui et Dipper ne pouvait dorénavant que le servir avec la plus grande loyauté. Après tout il n'avait rien d'autre – ni amis, ni souvenirs, ni même de vêtements. La seule chose qui lui importait, maintenant, était la satisfaction de son maître.  
Et il fallait bien admettre qu'il était fort pour ça.  
\- Hmmmm !, gémit Bill entre ses dents effilés, sa queue se raidissant dans l'écrin de velours qu'était la bouche du jeune homme.  
Il baissa les yeux sur son esclave, accroupi aux pieds de son trône, et prit délicatement sa tête entre ses mains, fourrageant avidement dans les boucles brunes qui avait nettement poussées depuis la dernière fois que Bill les avait fait couper – il prenait soin du garçon, à sa manière, car il ne voulait plus l'abîmer, sachant qu'à force, il risquait de le casser définitivement. Son esprit était déjà si fragile, si fragile qu'une pichenette pourrait le briser.  
\- Mon Pine Tree, mon joli petit Pine Tree, si doux et adorable...si doué...si adroit avec sa langue, hm ? Tu aimes ça, quand je mets mon pénis dans ta bouche, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes me faire du bien...  
Il adorait s'entendre parler, et l'humilier verbalement. Même si cela faisait bien longtemps que plus rien n'arrivait à faire rougir son jeune esclave, y compris les paroles les plus obscènes. C'était comme si il y était tellement habitué que cela devenait naturel. Bill le regrettait parfois. Et d'autres fois non. Pine Tree était bien plus sensuel comme ça. Sans pudeur. Il ne cachait plus sa nudité, dévoilant sans honte les marques de possession laissées par son maître – les morsures, les bleus et les lacérations du fouet. Quelques brûlures aussi, quand Bill était particulièrement énervé et avait besoin de se défouler. Si son esprit était vulnérable, le corps d'adolescent de Dipper était robuste. Il pouvait supporter bien pire. Mais Bill était gentil avec lui – du moins, autant qu'un démon de son espèce pouvait l'être, et il était TRES gentil.  
La petite langue rose du jeune homme se balada le long de la verge, et taquina le gland, avant d'en dessiner le contour, l'enduisant de salive. Bill sourit.  
\- Ouvre grand, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation. Je vais te baiser la bouche comme il faut...  
Il ne s'occupait pas des gens qu'il y avait autour. Dipper non plus. Il obéit, écartant les lèvres autant qu'il le pouvait en tirant la langue pour laisser voir l'intérieur de sa gorge.  
Le corps sensible de Bill frissonna et il posa ses mains sur les joues si soyeuses, dépourvues de la moindre trace d'acné – il y avait veillé. Sa merveille inaltérable. Comment quiconque pourrait retrouver le garçon qu'il avait été autrefois ? Il était enterré depuis des années sous une montagne d'effacements de souvenirs, d'abus physiques et moraux. Bill n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour supprimer jusqu'au dernier soupçon d'influence que Ford avait pu avoir sur Dipper, mais au passage il avait perdu quelque chose auquel il tenait.  
Toutefois, c'était le prix à payer pour que Pine Tree soit à lui. Même si ce n'était plus _réellement_ Pine Tree.  
\- Aaaaah !, soupira-t-il en s'enfonçant d'une traite dans la gorge offerte, plaquant son bas-ventre contre le nez du jeune homme.  
Ce dernier eut un haut le cœur, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il était parfait, cependant Bill était légèrement insatisfait. Comme s'il appréciait ces moments où Dipper le repoussait, parce que c'était la preuve de sa volonté si farouche ; aujourd'hui, il l'acceptait entièrement, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Ce n'était pas comme si l'acceptait _pour de vrai_. C'était factice, parce qu'il avait triché.  
C'était son sacerdoce. Il trichait toujours. Sauf que cette fois les mensonges dont il avait noyé les pensées de Dipper avaient un goût amer sur sa propre langue. Alors même qu'il était le seul responsable.  
Comme il détestait revenir sur ses actions et admettre qu'il avait tort, il évacua la frustration dans un coup de rein brutal, et Dipper sursauta. Son esprit était peut-être docile, mais son corps avait encore quelques réflexes d'auto-préservation.  
Bill se retira lentement pour le laisser respirer et admira avec un large sourire son esclave haleter, la bave aux lèvres. Il lui releva le menton.  
\- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Pine Tree.  
\- Je vous aime, répondit automatiquement l'adolescent d'une voix terne.  
Le masque affable de Bill se froissa et il agrippa les cheveux du garçon.  
\- Arrête ça !  
\- Je vous aime, répéta Dipper sans la moindre émotion.  
La boule dans la gorge de Bill ne fit que grandir et il tira plus fort sur les boucles dans sa main.  
\- La ferme !, gronda-t-il avant de fourrer son sexe dans la bouche offerte afin de le faire taire.  
Il tenta de ne plus réfléchir et viola ce sanctuaire étroit plein de dents, glissant à l'intérieur, intrusif, sans se soucier des hoquets de son partenaire. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur ses propres joues et s'essuya vivement les yeux, accélérant ses allées et venues jusqu'à ce que son ventre se serre et qu'il jouisse.   
Le visage de Pine Tree était rouge, ses yeux écarquillés, mouillés de larmes. Il s'étrangla avec le sperme et le démon lâcha à éclat de rire bref, soulagé. Il s'agenouilla et caressa les joues de son esclave.  
\- Hey, Pine Tree, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
Dipper regarda autour de lui, désorienté.  
\- Où est-ce que je suis ? Qui...qui êtes-vous ?  
Bill le prit dans ses bras et le serra.  
\- Je suis ton maître, et tu es mien. Tu es dans mon palais, et tant que tu restes auprès de moi, tu vivras toujours. Mon Pine Tree...  
Dipper hésita, sans lui rendre son étreinte. Bill le serra plus fort, à l'étouffer.  
\- Tu m'aimes ?, grogna-t-il d'un ton menaçant.  
\- Ou...oui ?, geignit Dipper.  
\- Bien, chuchota Bill en l'embrassant sur le front. Bonne réponse


End file.
